A Welcome Change Of Climate
by Clockwork Cliche
Summary: “Correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t your room have space for two?” a two part kxI Ficlet
1. Chapter 1

**A Welcome Change of Climate**

/ / / /

Ficlet by Clockwork Cliche

KxI

Rated T

/ / / /

The storm outside meant that the inn was cramped and steamy, filled to capacity with grumbling travellers who had been forced to take refuge for the night, despite it's outrageous prices.

Iruka's fingers were slowly coming back to life as he flapped them over the candle flames. They had become so numb during the short walk from the academy bunkers that he could hardly lift his glass.

He was not at all surprised that rain ninja had gained a reputation for being a little.. Fixated, and his opposite number at the rain academy was no exception.

"Looks like the weather will be poor for your return trip" the man across the table commented drearily.

"Ah, well, all in the name of inter-village relations, right?" Iruka laughed awkwardly.

"The weather has been especially bad this month" the other ninja sighed.

"Yeah, you mentioned-"

"Just the other day I commented on it to Nanami-sensei"

"That so?" Iruka struggled valiantly to maintain a polite smile.

"Yes, I said 'hasn't the weather been bad this month Nanami-Sensei?'"

"You don't say?"

"Yes I did, and she said 'yes, it has been' and she was referring to the weather, which was bad at the time"

"A-ah. Well Yukiko-sensei, it's really been a pleasure, thanks so much for your hospitality, but I [i]will[/i] have a bit of a hike getting back tomorrow, so I think I'd better turn in..." Iruka gave a large yawn, trying not to look too happy at the prospect of escape.

"Hoshi-sensei said he was going to join us, perhaps something has delayed him, courtesy would dictate we both wait for his arrival" the other pointed out. Obviously he was looking to share the national spirit of misery around.

"Oh-er of course" Iruka slumped in his chair.

"He's most likely late due to the bad weather..."

"..I'll get more drinks shall I?"

/ / / /

Iruka was jostled and shoved in the grumbling mass of soggy patrons at the bar, several scuffles had already broken out over the slow service and the mood was turning mutinous.

When he finally reached the front the harassed barmaids were all too busy trying to quell the complaints to pay Iruka's polite waves any attention. He was just about ready to climb over the bar and serve himself when a gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Iruka-sensei" came a familiar drawled whisper.

Iruka turned and caught sight of what looked to be a mass of white candy floss protruding from under the hood of a large rain cloak.

"Kakashi-sensei?" he choked "Wa-what happened to your hair"

Kakashi coughed "It's the climate, lets not dell on it"

They both automatically made towards a deserted alcove at the back of the room where debriefs could be safely exchanged.

"But its _curling_" Iruka pointed, transfixed.

"So, what brings you to Rain?" Kakashi asked, tucking his hair out of sight impatiently.

"Oh, um, I'm here as ambassador to for the Fire Academy, we're, er, 'forging educational bonds'" Iruka said in an undertone.

"Sounds painful"

"They're very dedicated to the work" Iruka said, a little defensively.

"Certainly, but you'd rather get a kunai in the foot than chat to one for more than a minute" Kakashi observed.

Iruka ignored him and shuffled a little closer to keep from being overheard "Are you on dispatch?"

"Finished actually…" Kakashi's sigh seemed a little melancholy.

"Is there a problem..?"

"Well not now, thanks to this happy co-incidence"

"Why's that?" Iruka asked apprehensively.

"The thing is, our beloved hokage seems to have somewhat underestimated the funds required to complete my mission..." Kakashi patted his pockets for effect.

"You're... broke?"

"Penniless"

"And..." comprehension dawned "And you need some poor sap to pay for your room tonight?"

"I prefer 'compassionate colleague' but that's the gist of it, yes"

"Sorry" Iruka said, not sounding it at all "But I haven't got any spare either, Tsunade-sama calculated my expenses to the dot" He turned on his heal, ready to bid a hasty retreat.

"How unfortunate" Kakashi caught Iruka's arm before he could get away "Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your room have space for two?"

"That! That seems like a bad idea" Iruka whispered indignantly.

"Why? I'll go in through the window; your hosts won't have to see you inviting strange men in for the night or anything..."

"Inviting!" Iruka spluttered. "I'm not-!" he paused to collect himself "If they find out that the most powerful Jonin in the Fire Village just 'happens' to be hanging around while I'm here they're going to think we don't trust them!"

"When in fact we just find them horrible bores?"

"It could ruin the whole mission!"

"Iruka-sensei, are you saying that you doubt my ability to conceal myself from them?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"O-of course not - but!"

"Great, then I'll see you later, don't worry I already got the room number off your key" Kakashi held up the set that had until very recently been in Iruka's pocket. He snatched them back with a barely concealed snarl. "..And I'm sure your security traps will pose less than no threat to me, so, Bye-bye~"

With a jaunty wave Kakashi sauntered off into the crowd before Iruka could form a suitably venomous retort.

/ / / /

Muttering darkly he pushed his way back to the table, where he found Yukiko the delayed Hoshi-sensei, sitting in their apparently habitual stony silence.

When they spotted Iruka Yukiko-sensei cleared his throat. "You seem to have forgotten the drinks Iruka-sensei"

"Ah! Oh, right, the, uh, the bar is a little busy" Iruka said lamely, taking his seat.

"Must be the weather" Hoshi-sensei said.

"Yes, very bad weather we're having" Yukiko-sensei nodded

Iruka bit the inside of his cheek to stop from groaning.

/ / / /

To be concluded.

CC x


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka only managed more five minutes with the Rain senseis before he reached his limit. He mumbled his apologies and hurried off towards the stairs, hopping over several drunks passed out in the hall on the way, climbed the three flights until finally, _finally_ reaching his room.

Inside he found Kakashi reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' in the only chair and dripping rain water all over the floor.

"Yo"

Iruka fought, and failed, to keep the look of displeasure off of his face. Kakashi was the last person he was looking to share a room with, some of the reasons for which he would rather not be confronted with just now.

"So, how long have you been out here?" Kakashi asked idly "You're not exactly a good candidate for extended field work..."

"It's only been a week" Iruka explained tiredly "Just opening channels of communication, the rest can be done through messengers"

"Hm" Kakashi smoothed the edges of his already perfectly straight mask "Has the Hokage suddenly put you back in operation then? I haven't seen you around lately"

Iruka shrugged, eyes drifting off to one side "The academy's been busy, and I suppose with Naruto away I haven't got the excuse take an evening off"

"You can't use someone else as an excuse?"

"….I'm.. going to take a shower" Iruka sighed.

"Waters off" Kakashi supplied helpfully.

"We're in the middle of the Rain country and the waters off?"

"Pipes burst in the storm" Kakashi shrugged.

"Of course they did" Iruka slumped down on the nearest bed, instantly creating a puddle from his still wet uniform.

"You should really take your clothes off you know"

"Excuse me?" Iruka barked.

"You'll get sick if you sit about in wet clothes" Kakashi clarified, sounding amused.

"Oh, right"

"You thought I meant-"

"I thought you were making a bad joke" Iruka snapped, pulling his sandals off gingerly and beginning to unfasten his leg wrappings, cheeks reddening slightly.

"I don't make bad jokes" Kakashi said in mock indignation. "Only the good ones"

"Look will you just get changed too? You're creating a small lake over there" Iruka muttered, dislodging the tie from the tangled remnants of his ponytail.

"As long as it doesn't offend your delicate sensibilities Iruka-sensei" Kakashi said sweetly.

Iruka pulled down the bottom of one eye lid and stuck out his tongue in a perfect impersonation of a disgruntled pre-genin.

Kakashi snickered to himself as he pulled off his soggy flat jacket.

/ / / /

They proceeded to spend half an hour in awkward, drafty silence. Iruka had busied himself filling out mission paperwork, while Kakashi continued reading.

But apparently even Icha Icha couldn't distract from every situation, because after a while Kakashi tucked it away and stretched languidly. "Night cap Iruka-sensei?" he offered through a yawn.

"I know said I didn't doubt your stealth techniques, but going down to the bar in our underwear is going to cause attention" Iruka remarked dryly.

"Oh Sensei of little faith" Kakashi rummaged in his squelchy travel pack and came away with a large expensive brand of sake.

Iruka's head jerked up, but his eyes narrowed suspiciously "How did you get that?"

Kakashi peered up at the ceiling and twiddled his thumbs "It might officially be a souvenir requested by Lady Tsunade…" Iruka crossed his arms disapprovingly "…But I think she owes us one wouldn't you say?"

"How do I know that it was the Hokage's fault that you're out of money, you might have just blown it on something stupid – like expensive sake" Iruka pointed out.

Kakashi contrived to look affronted.

Iruka glowered for a bit longer, but he _had_ only got one drink out of the whole evening, and Kakashi would probably drink it all to himself otherwise..

"Oh alright" He relented, slipping down off the bed to join Kakashi on the floor, where he was already setting out glasses and pouring himself a generous helping.

"To a welcome change of climate" Kakashi announced, handing Iruka the other glass.

"Cheers" he answered, with feeling.

/ / / /

Some time later..

"No I don't think that's a good idea" Iruka sighed vaguely, letting his head loll back to rest on the edge of the bed, a half empty glass of sake sloshing about in his hand.

"But I'm a genius you know, Iruka-sensei, I'm sure I could fine tune a fire jutsu for hair styling purposes" Kakashi reasoned from his position laying splayed stomach down on aforementioned bed, his head propped up on one shaky elbow.

"They have a strict 'no swirling infernos of death' policy here"

"Oh? Shame"

"Why not buy some gel next time?"

"And make my whole head highly flammable? How un-safety conscious, and from an academy teacher too" Kakashi tutted disapprovingly.

Iruka lifted a wavering finger in the air while his eyes drooped closed "A little first degree burning never hurt anyone" he protested "character building" he added.

"So I _should_ use the jutsu on my hair" the mattress shifted as Kakashi sat up.

"Oh, sure go ahead then" Iruka mumbled, half asleep now.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you're pretty impressionable when you're drunk you know" Kakashi's voice came from somewhere above.

Iruka's eyes opened slowly "I'm not drunk" he told Kakashi's upside-down face, which was hovering over him from the bed. His mask seemed to be missing.

"You are, watch, I'm going to kiss you" it informed him, as if that would clearly prove the point.

"Err" said Iruka, attempting to blink the sleepiness away "I think _you're_ drunk Kakashi-sensei"

"Then please remind me if I don't remember this in the morning" Kakashi said, displaying an attractively wonky grin before leaning down and kissing him.

You would think upside down kisses would be a complicated affair, but, in their slightly uninhibited state it went quite smoothly. Kakashi's mouth tasted of drink, and something more tantalising underneath. Iruka spend a little too much time kissing back, strictly in an attempt to figure out what that second thing was, before he turned his head to one side and sucked in some welcome air. "Umm" he offered intelligently.

Kakashi's abandoned lips found his earlobe and began to nibble. When he spoke his breathe tickled into Iruka's ear. "Could you also tell me that it was good, and I'd like to do it again"

The mouth dislodged from his ear lobe with a sigh and Kakashi rolled across the bed. Iruka could just see him out of the corner of his eye, it looked for all the world like he had fallen straight to sleep.

"This.. This is all very suspicious" Iruka announced drowsily, but even the strange burning tingle spreading over his mouth and ear where Kakashi's lips had touched him was not enough to keep awake.

"W-when I remind you, you remind me to punch you in the eye" he mumbled before nodding off into fuzzy, curly haired dreams.

/ / / /

End.


End file.
